


The missing piece (guilt and comfort:epilogue)

by Fem_helios



Series: Guilt and comfort [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Cloaca, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post canon, Prehensile cocks, Seahorse Anatomy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tags May Change, Tags may contain spoilers, double penis, dual cocks, handjob, mxmxf, ovaposition, shark anatomy, three way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fem_helios/pseuds/Fem_helios
Summary: Five years after the events in the main story Link and Sidon settle down together and live their lives. Sidon has been crowned king after the death of his father and Link works with Bazz to train a new generation of Zora knights.They have each other and who could need more but somehow they are incomplete?Epilogue continuation of "Guilt and comfort"





	1. Bath

Five years had passed since Link's return to Zora's domain. Link had taken to spending his mornings training the new generation of Zora guards. He had rekindled his long forgotten friendship with Bazz, captain of the guards. They worked together to make the most of the eager young recruits, running drills early in the morning and exploring deep into the wilderness some days. 

His afternoons were spent tending his garden. He cleared himself a rather large plot of flat land and tilled it by hand and planted all manner of exotic vegetables from all over hyrule.  
He delighted in harvesting the odd vegetation and inventing ways to cook them. 

Sidon's father had passed a few years back and he now sat on the throne as king. He was now even more busy with matters of the community and Link only saw him in the late evenings. Sidon would often slip into their chambers in the dark, Link would feign sleep and listen to him groan as he collapsed into his sleeping pool. Links ears were so keen he always heard him come in, but he let Sidon think he was being stealthy. They built themselves a private bungalow deep in the mountains. Link and sidon built it together with their own hands. They went on many trips out into the mountains surveying for a suitable location. They finally settled on a meadow surrounded by trees and cliffs on one side. There was a large waterfall that cascaded down the cliffs and fed into a large deep pool that tapped into an underground hot spring. There was a constant head of steam hanging in the air near the base of the falls where the cold water crashed down into the hot pool. Their home was built hanging half over the pool, it was cobbled together expertly out of smooth granite. The stones fit so closely together they were smooth and nearly seamless. Large pillars descended deep down to the bedrock at the bottom of the hot spring. Sidon built his sleeping pool on this end of the house with a large comfortable cushioned sleeping area for Link adjoining. They amassed a collection of heavy quilts and knitted blankets for his comfort. There wasn't an inch of his half of the room not covered in pillows or soft, fluffy bedding. 

 

Sidon had seen to it that a custom bath was built to suit Link's needs. It had a small boiler he stoked with hard woods to heat the water and a large copper tub he could almost swim in. The amount of ore needed to manufacture it was no small token. They laid out a large pad of smooth stone behind the house and set the large vessel in the center. There were large stands of fragrant flowering bushes surrounding the slab.  
Link filled the basin to the very top with hot water, at this depth he would be able to submerge himself fully in the comforting heat.  
Steam rolled lazily off the surface of the water, he added some salts and herbs that were known to soothe tired and sore muscles. Sidon kept a number of fragrant herbs and oils stocked in his bath, he delighted in smelling the combinations on his skin and link enjoyed the relaxing aromas while he soaked.

 

Link slowly lowered himself into the hot bath, the water overflowed all around, splashing on the stone floor. The sound of it splashing echoed against the cliffside.

The water was just shy of being too hot for him to stand but it melted the tension out of his tired muscles. A small shiver ran up his spine raising goose flesh over his arms and the back of his neck, stopping at the tips of his ears.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, he melted into the heat surrounding him and let his mind wander.  
He thought of Sidon, it had been weeks since they last spent any significant amount of time alone together other than collapsing together with exhaustion. He tried to form a clear mental image of the other half of his heart in his mind's eye.  
Sidon, bless him had put his healthy bulk back on and then some. He was by no means over weight but he had plushed out significantly in the comfortable time of peace. His abdomen was smooth and soft, his abdominal muscles hidden under a thin layer of adipose. He seemed to stand taller and prouder after his coronation, a fine silver crown studded with blue sapphires that was custom made by an armorer draped gracefully across his elegant crested forehead. The apex of which fanned into a sunburst over the top of his head.  
He wore a large, white silk sash across his chest emblazoned with the royal crest in bright silver embroidery. It was fastened at his shoulder with pin adorned with large blue sapphires. Link always noticed the little things, small gestures and habits Sidon would never notice he did. Like when he was speaking to someone about something he was passionate about he would gesture wildly with his hands and lean very close to whomever he spoke to. Often times garnering a look of uneasiness at his size looming over them, his sharp teeth giving him a less than friendly appearance. There were also the times when he would rather be doing anything else other than dealing with some mind numbing minutiae that his attention being given to was merely a formality.  
He would roll the hem of his sash between his fingers impatiently as he tried desperately to look interested. There was always Link's favorite expression, it was rare for anyone to see it but him. Sidon would bite his lower lip and worry it between his sharky teeth, usually when he had something on his mind and he was trying to gather the words or courage to articulate. More often some lurid thought had passed across his thoughts and he would have a sweet accompanying blush across his cheeks to match. 

 

Link's mind wandered to the last time they were alone together. Sidon slipped away for a whole day and they spent the day relaxing and doing nothing in particular but they were together. They swam together in the hot springs and just floated there silently enjoying the feel of each other's comfortable presence. Link enjoyed seeing Sidon more plainly dressed or, in a Zora's case, not at all. On days like this he would abandon the intricate adornments and just be himself, instead of king. Link curled up on his broad chest as they floated and listened to his heart beating slow and even. 

These were the days he cherished most, just the two of them, together.


	2. needy

Link's ears twitched, he picked up a very faint scraping of scales against stone. He smiled very slightly but didn't move, he knew very well who was there and he played along with their attempt at stealth. 

The sound faded, the intruder stopped and now stood over him. He could sense the very slight disruption in the air and the sun was a little obscured, casting a shadow over his face.   
He made a show of sighing deeply and loudly, he ran his hand down his chest pausing on his well muscled belly. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he slide it lower over the crest of his hip. The corner of his mouth quirked up very slightly.   
Link continued his exhibition, he took his hardening cock into his hand and gave it a couple deep languid strokes. Water splashed over the edges of the tub with his increasingly vigorous movements. His face was red, half from the heat and half from the thrill he felt from showing off. The color washed all the way down his chest and over his ears.   
His hair was plastered to his face where it was damp from the steam and sweat. 

He arched his head back parting his lips slightly, this was apparently too much for his visitor, he heard the distinct scrabble of scaly knees hitting the stone and they were upon him. Large, familiar hands joined his own, they grasped his shoulder and hip respectively. Cool lips sealed over his own and he smiled broadly into the touch. 

“You knew I was here, you are sneaky, love” Sidon whispered against Link's lips.  
“Look who's talking, sneaking up on someone while they bathe. Who knew you have a voyeuristic streak?” Link chuckled, he swept his hand across the water's surface, splashing hot water over Sidon's knees.   
Sidon's large hand wrapped completely over Link's where it still gripped his fully erect cock. Link released his grip and allowed Sidon to replace his hand. He stroked ticklishly up Sidon's forearm and circled his arms around his head. Sidon was knelt over the head of the tub, his long arms allowing him to reach all the way to the other end with ease. Sidon had gained quite a bit of height in the past few years after he became king. He was at least two full feet taller, having hit a secondary growth spurt that was common in his lineage. He was nowhere near the size his father was but he was certainly impressive.

Link gripped him hard around the neck, his ear fins dragged in the hot water. His silver crown glinted in the sunlight, the metal working and gems jingled where they hung over his crested forehead.   
Sidon gripped Link's cock tight and stroked in slow fluid motions.   
The aroma of sage and lemon filled his nose as he leaned closer to the hot bath water. The scent was mingling with Link's natural smell, a spicy musk that was always present on his skin and scalp. Link peppered enthusiastic kisses along his jaw and down his neck as his motions became faster.   
Link gasped and bit into Sidon's neck leaving a red outline of his teeth, they both groaned lustfully. 

Link's whole body stiffened as Sidon stroked him through climax. He laid over him petting his hair and whispering praise. 

“You ruined my bath water.” Link snickered against his neck.   
“How did you escape so early in the day, Dear heart?” link nuzzled against him sleepily.

“I missed you.” Sidon said innocently, Link craned his head to the side so he could look Sidon in the eye. He fixed him with a skeptical gaze, raising one eyebrow.  
“Old man Muzu said I was annoying him pining after you, I don't know whats wrong with me recently”  
Sidon sat back on his haunches allowing link climb out of the tub and wrap a towel around himself.   
Link stroked over the silk sash across Sidon's chest, his fingers lingered over the silver threads of the royal crest. 

“I can't concentrate lately, all I can think of is you...being with you, touching you.” Sidon sighed deeply, rubbing his hand absently over his belly. 

Sidon had an inkling of what was going on with him, it was not uncommon. He was around the age that Zora's tended to pair off with their life mates and start families. It was not only a social norm, males his age began their breeding cycles during this time. They experienced a sort of heat when they were paired off, often times getting very forward and needy with their mates. 

Male Zora's carry their young, similar to a seahorse they have pouches on their bellies, hardly visible until they enter their breeding cycles. When they are in monogamous pairs their heat cycles start to intensify and their pouches become a sensitive erogenous zone. He remembered when his friend Fronk was first married, he made a terrible nuisance of himself rubbing his belly all over everyone and everything.

He knew this was what was going on with him, though he was a little more in control of himself, for now anyway.


	3. Heat (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With hurricane Irma closing in I found myslef with an unexpected weekend off from work. So possibly two updates incoming. Here is chapter 3 finally completed.

Link woke early the next day to go over some new drills he and Bazz had planned for their latest class of knights. This new hybrid training program was producing some very promising cadets that were very near ready to go out and find an apprenticeship with the knights that now roamed Hyrule as preventers. He stretched like a cat over the mountain of pillows and soft comforters that covered the floor. He reached his hands high over his head in the dark, he arched his back and pulled the stiffness from his spine. He stopped short, his hand bumped into something smooth and cool...something familiar. It was still dark in his bed chamber his eyes were adjusted to it for the most part but he still could only just make out the barest outline of the large body curled around him. He stroked his fingers lightly over the smooth underside of Sidon's arm where it stretched to full length over his head. His body was curved slightly giving link room to move freely, his nose was very near Link's face. He surmised Sidon slipped in late that night and curled around him, not waking him but still being close enough for Sidon to feel his heartbeat.  
Link smiled fondly into the dark, Sidon rarely overslept and even more rarely slept completely out of the water like this. He laid his hand flat across Sidon's nose, stroking his thumb gently across the lightly glowing spots across his forehead crest. The king roused very slightly, he nearly purred into the touch and nuzzled into link's palm. His other arm snaked around Link's waist and pulled him against his belly. He ground his hips forward reflexively when the small warm body made contact with his. 

He pulled link in closer, tightening his grip. He was now rubbing his reddening belly against Link's entire body. Link chuckled.  
“you are going to smother me, dear heart.” he laughed,the side of his face partially smashed against Sidon's belly. He turned his head slightly so his nose was against the smooth white scales of Sidon's abdomen. He leaned slightly forward and closed the small gap between his lips and the soft plain. As his lips came into contact with the cool flesh Sidon jerked and curled around him tighter, a low guttural moan rumbled through his chest.   
“well thats an interesting reaction, love.” Link smirked and nuzzled into Sidon's belly more aggressively, he lavished it with kisses and nips. He noticed something, a small slit. It had always been there but Link had never seen it before. It blended in with the pattern of scales down the center of the zora's belly. A ring of blush surrounded it now, highlighting it is stark relief against the shiny white of sidon's abdomen.   
“does that feel good?” he chuckled as Sidon rolled and groaned against him.  
“Goddess YES!” Sidon choked out between gasps.   
Link darted his tongue out and lapped at the small dip in the center of the blush. Sidon cried out louder than he had ever heard before. Link gripped his hips and held him tightly to the spot, his tongue worked into the small slit. Sidon was huffing and moaning in time with the attention, his voice quickly degraded into desperate sobs.   
Sidon was completely lost, he had heard that a Zora male's first heat could be intense but this was insane. He slipped into his bed late the previous night just like he usually did. Some time in the middle of the night he felt an overwhelming urge to be near his lover. He climbed out of his pool and curled up around Link while he slept.   
He would have normally risen well before link in the dim light of the dawn, but today he was rooted to the spot. He felt his blood pulsing just under his skin all over his body and he was so desperate for touch, Link's mouth set him on fire. He whimpered pitifully while Link thrust his tongue into his pouch slit, a new sensation for him, it was intense.   
Link's fingers joined his mouth, he stroked down the length of Sidon's belly, it heaved under the touch. He slowly circled the newly discovered entrance to Sidon's pouch with his thumb before slowly pushing two of his fingers inside.   
Sidon's cocks slid free of his slit and strained against his lower abdomen, pinned under Link's body. He ground desperately against Link's smooth skin.  
Link's small fingers delved deep into the pouch slit, the inside was smooth and the walls rippled and contracted with each deep stroke of his digits.   
Sidon gripped Link full body and thrust against him in time with the motion of his fingers, thick slippery fluid poured from his slit and began to coat his cocks as they slid over Link's muscular belly and chest. Link scissored his fingers rhythmically in and out of the small opening, he lapped at the space between them. Sidon whimpered pitifully when Link removed his fingers and sat up straddling his hips. Link sat back and admired his handy work. Sidon was unhinged, a deep red blush was spread acorss his face and chest. His cocks strained against his belly, twitching along with his racing heart beat. Tears streamed from the corners of his eyes, emotion and sensation laying him raw and open. Link grinned and stroked his own hardening length appreciatively, this was a beautiful sight. He slid up Sidon's chest and took his mouth, crushing their lips together aggressively. He pulled away and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of Sidon's nose.   
“I have an idea, love.” Link whispered, placing his forehead against Sidon's  
“Please stop me if it is too much for you.” Link smiled warmly and stroked Sidon's cheek with his own.  
His answer was a short aborted nod from the zora and a very visible nervous gulp.   
Link slid back down Sidon's chest and swung his leg over spinning himself around, so he was now sitting on Sidon's chest with his back to his face.   
Link scooted down and laid across Sidon's belly, he nuzzled at his straining cocks. Link placed small kisses at the tip of each and slid himself down until he was grinding against Sidon's pouch slit. With a few well placed thrusts he slipped inside. Sidon's hands flew to his mouth clapping loudly with the force he covered his face.  
Link froze, he angled his hips just so his cock stayed in the slit. He arched his back and reached back, petting Sidon's chest.   
“Are you ok, dear heart?” Link patted him reassuringly, Sidon nodded quickly and laid both hands across Link's back, urging him on. Link leaned forward again and began to slowly thrust down into the small slit.   
Sidon's mouth hung open, baring his sharp teeth, his breath was ragged and heavy.   
Link took both of Sidon's cocks in hand and held them together, he took both tips into his mouth and laved his tongue over them greedily. He stroked up each length, following the cant of his own hips.   
Sidon's pouch convulsed and clenched around Link's cock as he thrust deeply into the cool velvety slit.  
Link hummed around Sidon's cocks and Sidon screamed as he came in Link's mouth. Link swallowed him down and thrust more urgently into Sidon as he convulsed and whimpered and was close behind him. Sidon gripped Link's hips hard, he needed to ground himself.  
He felt as if he was having an out of body experience.   
“You're crushing me love.” Link chuckled, patting the large hands that gripped his hips with bruising force. Sidon snapped out of his euphoria and released him, Link disengaged himself from him and spun around, curling up on Sidon's chest.   
“That was.....unbelievable.” Sidon whispered, wonderment staining his tone, his eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling.. Link chuckled and snuggled up, tucking himself under Sidon's chin.   
“Indeed.” Link sage nodded, snickering.   
“I think we will need to talk about my condition.” Sidon's blush deepened to an impossible red, his cheeks throbbed with the blood pooling under the skin. He stroked his thumb across Link's back gently, forming loving, ticklish circles.   
“hmmmm.” Link hummed in contentment.


	4. Bazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's relationship with Bazz has grown quite close over the years. They train Zora knights together and have an easy and free friendship, it's about to be tested.

Link ducked behind a nearby moss covered boulder. His knee sunk into the thick green carpet of plants at its base, moisture soaking through the cloth over his knees. He crouched down making himself as small as possible and drew and arrow from its quiver. There was a faint snapping of dry brush very close by, his ears twitched up and he jerked his head to his left toward the source of the sound. He knocked the arrow and waited for a second sound of footfall.  
Another faint snap.  
His bow was slightly drawn and ready, the flexible wood creaked with strain, inaudible to anyone without his keen hearing.  
Link peered between the rocks that sheltered him and caught sight of his pursuer. A figure came into view, they were tall and thin, their body doubled over in an effort to be as small and stealthy as possible. Sparse pieces of armor covered vital areas of his body, it was obviously well worn over years of regular wear and he was keenly aware of his movements making any sound against the metal. He raise a closed fist and a three man armed battalion rushed up behind him and knelt, waiting. Their movements were clumsy compared to their leader and their armor clattered and their weapons clipped nearby tree branches announcing them to the entire forest. Link smirked to himself and circled around behind the boulder that sheltered him, he had the wind and the sun on his side, covering his approach. His footfalls silent, years of experience were on his side and he knew how to go unseen if he needed to be. Link lept up an ancient looking tree in three long strides, the trunk of which would take a dozen men linking hands to circumvent. From this vantage he could see the full company laid out in front of him. They were completely unaware of his approach, they looked left and right trying to find some sign of their target. Then he saw it, the perfect opening, so he jumped. He flew through the air in a perfect arc and flipped feet over head and drew his bow fully and took his shot. His arrow loosed, whistling through the air, finding its mark on the leader's chest. Link landed neatly a few feet in front of him as the arrow made contact with a muffled thud.

Red powder exploded across Bazz's chest marking him as “dead”. He wore a small handkerchief around his neck that had the words “Her royal highness” written in messy ancient Hylian, Link's handiwork. Bazz stood up to his full height and shook his head. He was obviously amused but feigned annoyance. He enjoyed these games far more than the structured drilling and marching they used to do endlessly as Zora knights and Link was always a treat to be around. His personality shone brighter than ever in this new permanent peace. The little Hylian was very focused and calm with a silly streak that he only showed to his close friends. Bazz felt lucky to be counted in this group. 

The group of young cadets looked scandalized, they had yet to register what had happened. 

“You lose, your princess is dead.” Link chuckled and he strutted up to the group of knights in training, his bow casually waving at them in a taunting manner. They all groaned and stood, all attempts at stealth abandoned.  
Link gave some encouraging words to the cadets and called the session done for the day. They had been out all day and the shadows were getting long in the forest. It was a long way home to the main city.  
He tapped Bazz on the hip playfully with his bow as he passed, they exchanged flirtatious glances and laughed. 

“We will get past you one of these days.” Bazz fell into step beside link, the rest of the group walked ahead of them. He put his hand on Link's shoulder, his long fingers draped down gently across Link's collar bone. There was a comfortable familiarity between them, they enjoyed sharing their personal space and time together. It was a bond of comrades and old friends. They shared a feeling of deep fondness between them, it could be considered love but they never gave it such a name.  
Their relationship was so different from the one Link had with Sidon, it was so easy and relaxed. It lacked the desperation and need. It was so easy and free and casual. Link meant so much to him and he valued their time together above all else, but there was a line they did not cross. It was not discussed but their were the occasional meaningful glances or a touch that lingered longer than generally accepted between friends.  
The general attitude in the Zora culture was that love was a gift you give freely. Families were loosely structured with many combinations of partners. Bazz's own family consisted of two mothers and two fathers all co-parenting his many siblings.

As they reached the main city and all of the cadets parted ways, Link and Bazz walked together at a leisurely pace.  
“This new group is clumsier than the last. I could hear them clattering around in that clunky armor from a mile away. They may as well have shot flares up ahead of them.” Link chuckled and gave Bazz a gentle shove with his whole body.  
“Its that new armor, they have never worn anything so heavy so they feel like a sack of rocks plodding around in the thick brush you drag us through.” Bazz let out a mock exasperated sigh.  
“Our old armor was much more sleek and comfortable.” He continued.  
“That old style isn't enough to protect them in the wilds of Hyrule, a breast plate and a belt don't make a difference to a lynel.” Link snickered a mirthless smile crossed his face at the memory of encountering such creatures. “but we can talk to our smith and see if she can make us something more comfortable and efficient.” Link conceded.  
“We can stop by and see her on the way through the city.” Link gestured in the direction of the city center.

They walked together to the large workshop that is the now expanded weapons lab close to the main square. It has been passed down to the eldest child of the smith master's family. She was a formidable woman and someone Link had become very familiar with, both in their dealings with her as the chief engineer and smith and in his personal relationship with her and Sidon. She was the very same female that had been involved with Sidon's hand having a violent encounter with a wall. Sidon had not recognized her during the fog of need and rage he was consumed by at that time. 

As the two men rounded the corner, passing through the doorway, she swept into view, her arms full of plans for engineering new machines and tools.  
She wore a delicate gold collar, a large flat ruby lay in the hallow of her throat. Long spindly chains draped down her front, continuing under her arms and around her chest to her back. She had longer than average ear fins that framed her narrow face and hung down the full length of her long elegant neck and draped over her bare shoulders. Her basic look was that of a fancy river carp of the far east. She was long in the body, her torso thin and well muscled. Bright white scales cascaded across her belly with gold spilling down her back. There was the barest hint of rose tint over the swell of her bottom that continued up her spine. Bright red fins ran down the length of her forearms and the underside of her hip fins also flashed scarlet, fading to a pale blush pink at the tips. Her eyes were brilliant sapphire blue and set at a sharp downward slant toward the center of her face. Her nose matched this angle, long and down turned into a blunt hook, giving her an ethereal quality. She looked very young but she was twice Sidon's age, he knew her from long ago, when he was just an awkward lanky adolescent, barely into his first growth spurt, hardly a century old.  
She was taller than average and towered a solid meter over link but was still dwarfed by the king.  
Sidon told Link about the encounter he had with her during their separation. The trio had become close friends after the unfortunate incident years back. They had come to a mutual understanding and were able to laugh about it together. She was a level headed woman and very intelligent. Link had come to enjoy her companionship over the years, she had a great mind for smithing armor and jewelry and her skill was unparalleled. If you needed something custom engineered she was the one to ask. Link always gravitated to the older Zora that were still able to speak the ancient dialect he spoke. Communication was not his strongest skill and it was always easier without the time gap in the language. She was always kind and patient with him when he had difficulty articulating.  
She breezed past them without sparing them a glance. Link tried to get her attention but his voice was lost in the clatter of forges and hammers. 

“Dinara, don't tell me you are too busy for your favorite little mammal.” Bazz guffawed. She shot him a shriveling glare. Link snorted and nearly doubled over giggling.  
“Some of us don't get to spend their days playing in the woods.” she looked Bazz up and down and sneered at his unkempt appearance.  
“what have you been doing? You look like a filthy urchin” His armor and over half of his skin was covered in damp red powder. He looked as if he rolled in pit of clay, hardly any of the white scales on his chest and belly were showing through the paint powder.  
“I guess I could use a bath.” Bazz grinned and patted his stomach lightly, knocking a small amount of powder free, it swirled in a small cloud rising from his belly.  
“You aren't much better, little piglet.” she waved a slender hand, gesturing at Link. He was filthy from head to toe. Their were leaves and twigs caught in his hair and his boots and pants were caked in mud.  
“We were training our new cadets with an escort exercise. They are too clumsy in their new armor.” Link explained. “They sounded like a gaggle of mastodons tromping through the forest, I may not have seen them but I could definitely hear them coming.” Link smiled sweetly.  
“I suppose we can find a lighter material for their armor, at least until they get used to wearing heavy plate.” Dinara frowned thoughtfully.“It will take time for them to learn how to move, it is rarely the equipment's fault.” she stepped close to link and patted him on the head, picking a small twig from his fine hair. “They aren't all masters of all armor types like you, piglet.” she teased, flinging the twig to the side with a short jerk of her wrist. Link nodded in agreement, he would have to work more with this group to get comfortable in their heavy armor.  
“Well, if you fine young.....gentlemen” she paused and looked them each up and down in turn and shook her head, smiling. “Will excuse me, I have a radiator tank to build for the new mountain settlement. Why we insist on living in such bitter cold I will never understand.”She bustled off back in to her workshop and disappeared from view.  
“well, there is your answer. We just need to step up our training with this group.” Bazz clapped Link soundly on the shoulder. “I don't know about you but I need a hot bath. I think after the abuse I have been forced to endure all day you owe me a soak in your hot springs.” He gave Link's shoulder a squeeze and a shake. He was answered with a beaming smile and a nod.  
They made their way to the path out of the city that lead to Link and Sidon's shared home. It was a somewhat long walk but it passed quickly in a comfortable friendly silence. Link and Bazz were both exhausted by the time they reached the bungalow. As they reached the backside of the house where Link's garden and custom made bath were, Bazz began to strip his armor off and unceremoniously drop each piece on the flat stones. He flopped down next to the messy pile and began to wipe the red splotches off the shiny, ornate plates. Link stopped next to him and toed off his boots and removed his shirt, throwing them all in a heap near the back door. He untied his hair and shook some of the debris out of it.  
“I need to check on some seedlings I started in the house, feel free to jump right in to the hot springs by the falls, they should be a comfortable temperature.” Link waved amicably and disappeared inside.  
Bazz continued polishing his armor, he had this set for most of his life and he always took immaculate care of it. After it was clean to his satisfaction he stood and stretched, a long day of ducking and dodging through the woods took its toll on his back and thighs. He was looking forward to a relaxing soak in the natural healing hot spring, it was the only one in the immediate area. He praised Link and Sidon on their foresight in claiming it for their home.  
Bazz plodded over to the edge of the pool, Steam rolled lazily over the surface making the air humid and pleasantly warm near the water. He leaned down and dipped in one hand to test the temperature of the water, it was hot, but not so hot it was uncomfortable. He dove in close to the cold water fall so he could acclimate to the heat slowly. The red powder streaked down his chest, it took some encouragement to remove it all. He leaned against the smooth stone on the side of the pool and sighed, the heat seeped deep into his body and relaxed his tired and strained muscles. His eyes fluttered shut and he was content to soak.  
There was a quiet crunch of bare feet on grass behind him, he assumed Link had returned and came to join him. There was a soft scrap against stone and a loud splash, the wave of water washed over Bazz's face rousing him from his relaxed posture.  
“Hey, rude.” He shook his head, his nose tickled where the water clung to the rounded tip. Bazz cast his gaze around the pool to look for the intruder, nothing. He waited,nothing.  
“Link?” he was getting slightly worried as the little Hylian hadn't surfaced yet. Link was never the best swimmer so Bazz had reason to worry, at least a little.  
He heard another noise behind him, soft footsteps on stone then across grass. He turned to see Link standing very near nude just a few paces away from the edge of the pool. Bazz whirled around looking in the water, surely Link wasn't so fast that he could have climbed out without being seen.  
Link removed what was left of his clothes and sat down next to where Bazz was leaning on the side of the pool. His bare thigh was right next to Bazz's head and his knee touched his shoulder slightly.  
“When did you?” Bazz inclined his head to look up at link,who gave him the most devilish grin. He looked back to the pool and gasped, he was nose to nose with the king.


End file.
